taleUnder
by the mental fire breather
Summary: What if Frisk had an older sister? Towki, Frisk's thirteen year old sister, wakes up early morning after dreaming of her missing young sibling telling her their whereabouts and mentioning about some timeline malfunction that caused a glitch and how they're cluelessly stuck, unable to advance. Determined to find her only family member left, Towki goes down the underground for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Message in a dream

A twelve year old child named Towki threw her breath to the single candle that sat on top of a piece of bread.  
"Happy thirteenth birthday to me," she sighed. After many days have passed since the disappearance of her younger sibling named Frisk, Towki, now thirteen years old and no longer a child, has stopped finding anything worth to exist for. The loss of their parents made Towki vow to protect Frisk now that they were the last thing she had. But now she felt lonely and guilty for making Frisk feel like crap before they disappeared.  
Towki held the fake blue dragon tooth charm from the necklace that Frisk gave her two days before their argument and two days before they went missing.  
After changing into her red oversized shirt for her petite body and lose gray pajama shorts, she brushed her long brown hair that reached her lower back and tied it into a ponytail. She layed on the bottom bed of the bunkbed that belonged to the orphanage she resides. The same bunkbed she used to share with Frisk.  
Her guilt made her think of their stupid argument until she fell asleep.  
"Towki... Towki!" a fading whisper called out to her.  
Towki looked around but she didn't find anything. She was surrounded by a blue colored atmosphere.  
"Towki!"  
She finally recognized the voice.  
"Frisk?"  
"Towki, you have to help us." Frisk's voice was now clear.  
"Help who?"  
"Remember about the legend? The myth? About the war between humans and monsters?"  
"Yes I do. Frisk what's going on? Where are you? I can't see you."  
"I only have a limited amount of determination but I will try to make it quick. Follow the instructions that the story says. It's all true. The underground is real. Something has happened to the underground, now it's all... groundUnder. Everything is mixed up because of a glitch and now I can't go further because I'm confused. Help us, Towki. When you land on the groundUnder, the dragon tooth charm will absorb my consciousness. I cannot go back to you but I will guide you to me... And we can both go home. Please... Towki..."  
Frisk's voice slowly faded to nothing.  
"Frisk! Please don't go! I miss you! Frisk!"  
Towki's eyes jerked open early in the morning, liberating her from her dream. Was it real or it was just a dream that gave her the illusion of what she wanted? But if it was real, would it be worth the... Danger?  
Towki hesitated at first but the thought of guilt and lonelyness caused her to get off the now used bed and prepare herself for an unknown adventure. An unknown danger.  
She grabbed her best shorts and wore them over her black leggings. She took her favorite red tanktop and her red cat ears that she had since she was a child. Before she stepped out, she took her asthma inhaler and a hairband just in case the other snapped on her long, thick hair.  
The last thing she had to wear was her favorite black combat boots. She laced them together, secretly made her way to the orphanage kitchen to make herself a sandwich for breakfast, and finally walked out the door.  
"I'm coming, Frisk." she said when she finally found the opening to the groundUnder.  
What will Towki do?  
A) jump  
B) climb down  
C) look down to see how deep the fall is


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clovey the clover

I have chosen: C) look down to see how deep the fall is.

.

Towki took some careful steps forward and laid on her stomach once she got close to the edge of the opening. Just to be safe, she patted the dirt around her until she found a big heavy rock and dropped it inside and waited.

It felt like forever before she heard the rock hit the ground.

"Only thirty three seconds long," she told herself, "where can I find something that can hold my weight?"

She stood up and looked around the woods to find something that can make her landing safe until she found a lose tree branch.

"That might do."

She walked to the tree and pulled on the branch until she was sure it will not break while she was using it.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Towki took a deep breath, looked down the opening and climbed down with the branch on her hands. It seemed like it was going well until she heard a snap. Next thing she knew, she was falling.

"This was a bad idea!" she screamed until she landed on her left side of her body. She groaned in pain for two seconds before she saw the charm glow blue and float in front of Towki's face.

"Towki?" Frisk's voice echoed from the charm.

"Frisk, I did it. I'm in."

"Are you okay, sis?"

"The fall only hurt my left arm but I guess the clovers broke the complete fall."

"Clovers? But I landed on yellow flowers."

"I don't see any flowers at all, Frisk. Only clovers."

A rustling sound interrupted Towki's attention from the charm.

"Towki, I need you to get up. Now." Frisk's echoing voice sounded frantic.

"Why?"

"Get up!"

She did as she was told but it seemed like it was too late for her to shake off some dirt, leaves and twigs. Someone burst out of the ground. It seemed like a giant three leaved clover with a cheerful smiling face.

"Greetings, I'm Clovey! Clovey the clover..." Clovey's cheerful face disappeared into a frown, "No, this isn't right. I was never a clover at first. This is not right. I'm scared... and I don't know why. You have to make everything go back to normal."

"I think the glitch got to Flowey. But he can still be dangerous. Towki, stay away from him." Frisk echoed.

"Look, I'm too scared to fight. I just want everything to go back to where it was. Even when I was a flower. That malfunction has ruined everything. Everything."

"I don't know what to do now, Frisk. What should I do?" Towki asked with her tone full of confusion.

Before Frisk could say a word, Clovey interrupted before disappearing back into the ground. "You have to help the others remember who they really are, Towki."

"Stay alert, Towki. What used to be Flowey is really unpredictable. Whatever you do, do not let him intimidate you." Frisk echoed.

"Frisk, Clovey seemed like he was scared. No, terrified. I don't think he will want to harm me."

"That's what he wants, sis. He will make you underestimate him. Just keep your head up." Frisk's echoing voice faded back into the charm until it stopped glowing and landed back on Towki's chest.

"Just keep my head up. Stay alert. I can do that." Towki told herself before she made her way through the ruins.

This is... this is amazing. All these bizarre sights, they're so... awesome. I wonder why no one dares to step foot in here, this place looks so adventurous, Towki thought.

Every direction seemed like they were begging to be admired by the thirteen year old pre-teen, and she couldn't help herself but to move her head around to catch a glimpse of every single piece of matter that laid in the ruins.

Later she realized her distraction got the best of her after she collided against someone who felt taller than her and... bony.

"Human, your kind is not welcome here," said a tall skeleton who seemed to be fully protected from damage by navy blue armor, "As the head of the royal guard, I command you to turn around and go back to where you came from, or dare to keep going and I shall take you as my prisoner to our head royalty, King Asgore. Don't take it personal, human, it's just business."

Towki froze on her tracks, unable to move or react. The charm began to glow once again, but it didn't float this time.

"Don't be afraid, Towki. It's only Papyrus." Frisk echoed.

.

.

What advice will Frisk give to Towki?

A) Ask for a puzzle

B) Challenge him by walking past

C) Turn around and see what will happen next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Papyrus the Great

.

.

"Ok," Towki whispered low, slightly intimidated by the sight of the tall skeleton, "what should I do, Frisk?"

The charm began to float in front of Towki's face as if Frisk could see through the fake dragon tooth. It began to move carefully which it looked like it was studying Papyrus.

Papyrus watched the glowing charm with suspicious eye sockets, "Human, I command you to put that thing away or else I'm going to have to use force."

Towki took one step back starting with her left foot, "Tell me now," she whispered to Frisk's consciousness, "I'm getting nervous."

The charm dropped back to her chest but didn't stop glowing, "Go past him, Towki, trust me. He was harmless when I met him. I'm pretty sure his personality hasn't changed." Then the glowing stopped.

Towki hesitated but after ten seconds, her left foot took a step forward and began to walk past the heavily armored Papyrus.

"Human," Papyrus said, "I've gave you a choice and you've descided to learn the hard way."

Towki just nervously kept going forward then suddenly she saw an orange glow surround her from everywhere. Next thing she knew, she was thrown back by the orange glow to where she had started.

"Ow, what the-"

The pointed blade that Papyrus had in his possession came into her view unexpectedly.

"You gave me no choice, human." he said as he closed his left fist to vanish the orange light that brought Towki back, "Now you're my prisoner."

The charm began to glow.

"Frisk, I don't think he's joking." Towki said out loud in a normal tone.

"Walk past him again, keep your head up, look confident and don't be afraid."

Towki tried to do as she was told before Papyrus' ax blocked her way.

"Ok human, no more Mr. Nice Bones." he said.

Suddenly Towki felt a very distinctive difference on she felt like she was floating. The next thing she saw was nothing of her but her white soul only. Yet, her body was clear but the only thing that was visible to others was in the middle of her chest. It was her white heart.

"F-FRISK... WHAT'S HAPPENED... TO ME!"

But the charm didn't float or glow at all. It remained silent. It was as if Frisk was blocked away. Papyrus kept his focus on Towki and watched as she looked around frantically.

"You think you are stronger than me human. Prove yourself, then. I'm warning you, in the groundunder, I am known as Papyrus the Great. No one has ever dared to defy me." Papyrus spoke in a tone as if he was giving a speech. Then he began to attack by aiming a bony ax at Towki and throwing it at her.

"OW!" she yelped and fell after being struck by the heavy weapon. "How dare you, that hurt."

Papyrus didn't say anything, he didn't even make a gesture at Towki at all. He attacked once again and it struck her on the same area.

"Aah! Hey, stop! You're hurting me." Towki said.

A red flash of light caught her attention. It looked like it decreased immediately after she got hurt by Papyrus' attack. It stopped moving right when it was less then half the bar.

 _What in the world does that mean? Is it supposed to represent my health? I mean, I do feel weak... So weak..._ She thought as she felt light headed and her eyes were trying to keep themselves open. She knelled on the ground underneath her.

"Give up now, human, or else." Papyrus the great mentioned when he got another ax ready.

"No, I need to find my... I need to find Fri-" she tried to say before Papyrus aimed the bony ax at her. Towki closed her eyes and waited for the painful strike.

"Towki," Frisk's voice whispered at her.

"What? Frisk? Am I-"

"Papyrus, w-where are you?" A voice interrupted her words. She opened her eyes and saw Papyrus had an irritated expression on his straight face. It seemed like the ax was halted just before Papyrus got the chance to throw.

"Bug off, Sans. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sans!" Frisk sounded like they whispered to themselves.

"Who?" Towki asked in a hushed tone.

Before Frisk could answer, a smaller version of Papyrus approached him. He was shorter and a little bit circular unlike Papyrus. He seemed to be a nervous wreck judging on how he had his bony hands, covered by the long sleeves of his green turtle neck sweater, near his grinning skeletal mouth. The green sweater was so long, it covered his skeletal legs halfway down.

"Sorry, little brother. I just wanted to-"

"Shut up already, Sans. I have more important things to do than to waste my time with an annoying midget like you. Now go annoy someone else, I have a human to defeat."

"S-sorry about that, Papyrus. I'm just gonna go now. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out but..." Sans was interrupted by a glare from his younger brother, "OK, I'll shut up."

"Come back when you become less annoying." Papyrus called back as he watched Sans leave with his head down, "and don't call me little brother." He mumbled before turning back to where Towki sat. But she seemed like she was long gone.

"This is strange. Very strange." Frisk's voice lingered while Towki kept on running.

She rolled her eyes, "oh, you think?"

"You don't get it, sis. Papyrus is -was- naive, kind of self-centered and silly. Sans always looked out for Papyrus because of that. But now Papyrus seems to be a total jerk to his passive older brother Sans."

Towki stopped underneath a red three and tried to catch her breath.

"I think... I'm good here... Oh man... Still weak... The strikes... Still hurt." She began to wheeze violently.

Frisk, who is aware of their older sister's asthma, began to grow concerned, "Towki? Relax, it's okay. Did you bring your inhaler?"

Her head shot up after hearing those words and took out her inhaler out of her shorts pocket. She immediately began to shake it before taking the protective mouthpiece cap off and inhale the medication. She counted the seconds between her breaths until they became regular once again.

 _If only I wasn't inside the charm, I would be comforting her right now,_ Frisk thought before speaking out loud, "how are you now, Tokes?"

She showed a shaky thumbs up.

"Can you tell me about Clovey?" She asked.

Frisk didn't hesitate, "it seems like Fl- Clovey is aware of the malfunction. But he was too afraid to attack. What I don't know is the reason why he was afraid. It must be something way much more dangerous than him. Well, as long as they won't hurt you, we're good."

Towki nodded at Frisk's voice as if they were right in front of them to confirm them she understood.

A snap of a twig from the tree made the curious pre-teen look up. All she saw was nothing but a bunch of red leaves on each branch.  
.

.

.

 _What should Towki do?_  
A) shrug it off and be on her way  
B) climb the tree to find out  
C) pretend she knows whoever or whatever it is up on the tree and intimidate them to come down


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Sans the buzzkill

.  
All Towki could see was nothing but red leaves as she moved her face in different directions to get a better view.  
"Frisk, what was that sound?"

"I don't know, sis. Can you try to find out?"

She hesitated a little. The encounter with a not-so-friendly Papyrus made her a little paranoid.  
But she knew she had to put her fears aside to save Frisk.

"Uh, hey. I know you're up there. Come out before I climb up and... And... Make you regret it. Show yourself, I know who you are already."

"You do?" Frisk whispered at Towki. She hushed at them without taking her eyes off the tree.

"Didn't you hear me? Come. Out. Now."

"Who's there!" A feminine voice sounded from afar.

"This is private property, now scram."

"Towki, it sounds like Toriel." Frisk said. But their voice sounded unsure if it was the same goat mother they once knew before the glitch.

"Should I be scared?" She whispered.

"I can sense your presence from behind the tree. I suggest you leave the ruins immediately before I call the royal guard." Toriel's voice sounded mean.

"Show yourself and cower like you're frightened, Towki. It might work."

She frowned.

"The last time you said something like that, I ended up having an ax thrown at me. Why don't you just admit it? You don't know what you're doing."

"Towki!"

"What now?!"

"Be careful behind you."

Towki realized she was speaking in a high volume too late as she slowly turned her head first, followed by her body turning along to catch up with her view. Right before her, she saw Toriel alright. But it wasn't the same Toriel at all. Her soft motherly eyes were replaced with hateful glaring eyes that can chill any monster child to the bottom of their soul. Her long dress wasn't the usual comforting sight of purple. It was just a boring blue cloak that enhanced her mean personality.

She wasn't the nice, motherly, sweet, loving goat mom Frisk encountered before. She was now a mean hag that has a bitter taste on humans.

"A human. I should've known. All humans are just too stupid enough to climb just any mystery mountain and end up risking their pathetic lives falling down a stupid hole, followed by them being found by an innocent little monster boy. Sometime later, all goes downhill."

Towki didn't even pretend to be afraid at all.

"Please don't hurt me."

The very last thing both Frisk and Towki expected was Toriel stepping aside, away from their path.

"Go. I don't want anything to do with any of you heartless humans. I don't even care if you live or die right after you go through the door. As long as you keep your stench away from my property."

The necklace began to glow once Towki was a safe distance away.

"Mom." They sadly whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just yawning. Just keep walking, I'll try my best to help you."

*but there was no such thing as determination in the ground under.

Towki smiled at the charm in front of her "better than nothing, huh? Don't worry, little sibling, so far so good."

If only Frisk wasn't inside the charm right now, they would've looked at Towki with disbelief.

 _I hadn't heard these positive words from her for a very long time since... The accident._ Frisk thought as they made the most of watching Towki's rare view of her smile.

.

There's red flickering upwards in many different angles...

*view fades

My leg... It hurts...

*view fades

Where are mom and dad? Why am I upside-down? Why are my arms leaking with red paint?

*view becomes slightly clear

It's not paint, it's...

My blood.

*view turns dark

.

Towki pushed the door open, revealing an undiscovered area covered in a pure white blanket of snow.

"Wow." Towki whispers from amazement.

"Be careful, sis."

"I will, Frisk. Now where are you?"

"Go to the-"

But before Frisk could finish their sentence, they got interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"H-hold it right there, kid." Sans stuttered from behind Towki.

She turned to face the nervous looking skeleton.

"Uh..."

"Say a pun, now." The voice inside the limp charm whispered from Towki's chest.

"Hmm? Oh, uh..." Towki looked around to find an idea to make a pun out of. Her eyes landed on the snow. She thought quickly.  
"Hey don't mind me, I'm just _dashing_ through the snow...?"

If Frisk wasn't in the charm right now, they would've face-palmed.

"Towki, that was a very horribly terrible pun. And not in the good way. Try again." Frisk whispered.

All Sans did was look confused.

Towki tried again.

"I mean... Okay, the last pun wasn't the best and now I cannot think of another one to make it up," Towki smiled through her nerves, "well, that's the 'pun'-ishment I get for that." She shrugged at the right moment, indicating where the joke was.

"I'm sorry, kid, but... What's a pun?"

What will Towki do next?  
A) stay quiet  
B) explain to Sans what a pun is  
C) ask Frisk for advice


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Ice Ice Grillby

A) stay quiet

Now Towki really had no idea what to say or do. Neither did Frisk.

Sans just stared at Towki as he nervously waited for her answer. Suddenly, an idea flashed inside Towki's head.

"Your name's Sans, right?"

Sans nodded twice slowly, indicating his confirmation.

"And that big guy who tried to kill me is your brother?"

If Sans had eyeballs, they would've glow in excitement.

"Yes, his name is Papyrus and he is head of the royal guard. He is really good in making sure the un- I mean, the groundUnder is safe, away from bad humans."

"Hmm, then I guess he knows everything about this place. I'm Towki, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

The artificial dragon tooth didn't glow but Frisk made sure they were acknowledged by the pre-teen.

"What are you doing, Towki?" Frisk whispered.

"Trust me."

Sans' excited expression turned back into confusion, "you said something?"

"I said trust me, you can prove your older brother is so amazingly cool enough to know the last thing that has fallen in the underground. Yes?"

"It's the groundUnder, and yes, I can prove my _younger_ brother is so smart."

Towki nodded once very slowly as an apology for her mistake. Then she sat down next to Sans' left side and placed an arm around his bony shoulders.

"I can tell you just can't wait to show me how awesome Cyrus is."

Once again, if Frisk wasn't inside the charm, they would've facepalmed.

Sans flinched at the sudden touch but later relaxed at seeing Towki's friendly smile, hinting she meant no harm at all.

"His name's Papyrus and you uh... You're right, I just can't wait."

"Now that's quite a brotherly spirit you got there, Sans. Oh man, if only I could handle such a thing as good as you do. Now, I know he is known throughout the whole place. But I really have no idea what place he is talking about. I don't see any villages or tiny towns or any cities around this place. I cannot be sure he is telling the truth at all. Oh well, I guess I'll never find out how amazingly smart, and tough, and strong your brother Gyro is. If only I could find such a place filled with... Beings, I could go around and ask about him so I could learn more and be so excited to see him again as he takes me back to your king if his immense strength doesn't kill me." Towki pretended to sigh sadly to enhance her act.

" _Papyrus_ is known all the way through the tiny town of Snowdin. It's just right over there, kid." Sans pointed at at a distance to his right. "Just make sure you ask all of the denizens there, they'll prove the reason why Papyrus is known as Papyrus the great."

Towki smiled wide at what her cleverness led her to. "I can't wait, Sans. Thank you so much for your help." With that, Towki got up and ran her way to Snowdin.

The charm's light glowed.

"Amazing, Towki. You did that to delay an attack, right?"

"As a paranoid girl, I'm always prepared for the worst."

Somewhere in the distance, a hand placed near their hip balled up into a fist in irritation.

"That girl is smarter than I estimated."

.

 _*_ I can't see good. My hair is stuck to my face, bonded together with blood.

*view becomes clearer by the second.

* The seat belt is torn up. The fall causes me to land on the roof.

* Mom and Dad...

* They didn't make it.

.

"Alright, Frisk. Now what?" Towki asked while standing next to the sign that welcomed her to Snowdin.

Before Frisk could say anything, Towki's stomach growled. She was way too focused on trying to stay unharmed, she missed out on lunch.

"Towki, you're hungry."

"I'll be fine."

"No, Towki. You need food to eat. Store energy for the journey. Staying hungry is the last thing we need if you don't want to pass out on the way and have a member of the royal guard to get you. Or worse..."

"Fine, where do I go?" Towki asked after letting out a sigh of defeat.

Frisk made an invisible smile.

"Follow my directions, Towki."

.

 ***** I hear sirens. I hear panic. I'm scared.

* FRISK!

* The adrenaline rush helps me ignore the pain on my leg.

* I'm crawling out of the wreckage.

* I go to Frisk's shatered car window.

.

"Ice? How can ice feed me, Frisk?" Towki whispered with confusion in her tone as she stared at the blue restaurant building before her.

"Oh no, it got to Grillby's too!"

"What's a kill bees?"

Frisk didn't even notice their sister's mispronunciation, "this is supposed to be the warmest place in Snowdin. The bartender slash owner of this place is -I hope he still is- a fire monster."

"Fire monster my... never mind. Look at this place, it looks like the inside could burn me with its cold before I could hit hypothermia."

"We can't risk you going hungry, Towki. Just enter and take anything that is edible."

Towki rolled her eyes before entering the building, "I'll check if they have any frozen turkey to go."

As soon as Towki stepped through the door, she could immediately see her breath coming out in large white puffs of steam. She adjusted her headband to make sure it won't fall off and sat down at the nearest available seat there was.

"Okay, Frisk. What do I do now?" She discretely whispered at the charm.

"... I guess we'll just wait."

A sudden loud crash made Towki jump from a good fright. She looked to her left to see where the sound came from.

"I'm very sorry about that." A warm voice pleaded.

"Uh... Hey, no worries. Being clumsy is a normal thing." Towki replied as she felt her heart beat decrease back to its normal rhythm.

The male waiter made out of ice looked up after dusting himself off. His glasses flashed when he took a look at the human pre-teen. He stood there, frozen from shock.

"Everything okay, there?"

Iced Grillby blinked twice.

"If I help you find Frisk, you think they can help us get the underground back to normal?"

Will Frisk reveal their soul inside the charm to Grillby?

A) yes  
B) no

 **Please comment your answer!**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been descided that Frisk will not be revealed.

Chapter 6: Try again?

If there were a such thing as knowing how making time stop felt, that's probably how Towki might've felt right now as she stared at Iced Grillby with no sense of knowing what to say.

Finally, in what felt like hours when it was actually seconds, Iced Grillby couldn't wait for a response any longer. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something on it before handing it to Towki.

"Just make sure it's after I finish working in this dump." He sighed, "I hate my job." Just after his words escaped, he quickly clamped it shut with his hand. His face looked as if he had just revealed a deadly secret he had to keep silent in order to keep himself living.

"I'm slowly losing myself." He said when he removed his hand from his face. He then took a deep breath and straightened himself up. "May I take your order?"

Towki had never felt so confused in her life. "Um... I need... I'm so hungry, I just want any type of food there is that's isn't frozen."

Iced Grillby looked both ways before he leaned in closer, "in this place, we only sell ice but I managed to save some things you can take with you, alright? Just read the note." He straightened up and left.

Towki didn't protest. Something about him made her feel like he meant no harm to her at all. But at the same time something inside her head screamed at her to not trust anyone. What if they might hurt her? What if they might take Frisk away? To never have a chance to see them again?

No, I have to take a chance. That's my sibling right there and I won't stop until I find them. _Yes, I am just an ordinary human, but I know I will find them somehow_. She used that thought as a way to silence the negative thoughts that had made her paranoid, fragile to any type of danger, overprotective, and pessimistic, forever stealing her original energetic, adventurous personality that Frisk had always looked up to her for.

When these thoughts echoed through her mind, a shiny object appeared in front of her. A snowflake the exact same size as her soul. Its patterned shape gracefully hovered over the table she sat.

Towki couldn't help but stare at its shining beauty. Her eyes reflected the white shiny piece of snow. "What is that?" She whispered. But there was no answer, Frisk was once again blocked.

She reached for it, making the shine slide through the spaces between her fingers. When her fingers made contact with the object, time has stopped, yet she was the only one who was aware. The rest of the bar stood motionless around her, frozen in the middle of any activity the monsters were doing.

She looked around, and before she could mutter a sound, a strange rectangular shape appeared before her.

"Taking a chance despite your fear to find your sibling fills you with optimism." The letters glowed. After its words were revealed and skimmed through by the pair of brown eyes, the letters disappeared but soon were replaced by, "file saved."

Towki gasped not in horror, but in amazement. A long forgotten familiar sensation filled her; curiosity.

"What did I get myself into!" She spoke in light excitement.

Finally time has resumed and the bar was active once again.

The charm glowed.

"Towki, read the note." They said.

" _Let me help you find them. I'm aware of what happened to all of us and to them. - G"_

.

* I'm scared.

* I'm feeling weak.

* I can't do it.

* ...

* No.

* I won't let it end like this...

.

When the door was pushed open, she was greeted by a huge burst of cold. It reminded her of the times she would open the oven to check if her mother's chocolate cupcakes were done. Except it was the complete opposite of warm against her face.

Shuddering like a leaf against the wind, she rubbed her arms then made her way to the back of the building.

"You should've told me it was gonna be cold." She complained.

"It's not my fault you descided to wear a tank top."

"A little warning could've been useful, Frisk."

But before Frisk could argue any further, a flying ax whipped it's way to Towki's back.

"TOWKI WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, the blade dug itself into her upper back. Towki coughed up blood. Then her vision slowly turned from sparkly white snow to cloudy darkness.

Her white soul cracked through the middle, then it shattered to pieces as it flew down like tiny drops of rain.

Later, Towki was no more.

.

Journey over  
* Please, don't give up yet, Towki.

* Don't be ashamed for this small mistake.

* You'll learn from every mistake you make and that's alright.

* Towki, stay optimistic.

Try again?

A) yes. B) no

Comment your vote for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: run away

.

* Adrenaline pumps through my body.

* a strong odor is slowly growing

* The glass is shattered.

* the strong odor is getting bad

* I punch the rest of the glass out of my way.

* the odor is getting potent.

* I can see Frisk upside down.

* I ignore the small fires that are growing.

* They're squirming awake. They're still alive. I must get them out.

* the small flames are now growing.

.

Everything is black. But the voices are there, yet they're not real.

"Towki, it's time to go."

"Come on, Tokes. We've been planning this for a while now."

"Here, let me help you stand up. Take my hand."

She reaches for the sound. Her fingers wrap themselves around a soft warm hand. Slowly but surely, the texture changes from soft skin to smooth fur. Towki gasps her eyes open to see the snowflake before her.

"Frisk, I died." Her tone wasn't even questioning.

There was a long pause, "I know, sis."

"Is the ax going to happen again?"

"I can't guarantee it won't, Towki. I'm sorry."

She sighed then got off the icy chair and made her way outdoors.

Goosebumps slowly rose all around the skin of her arms once the cold air made contact with her but she ignored it. She instead focused on foreign sounds that didn't belong to the snow-crushing boots she had on her feet.

The charm advertised its presence, "say something!"

"What should I say?"

"I don't know, anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault you died earlier, Towki; I distracted you."

"Frisk-"

Out of nowhere, Towki's soul became visible once Papyrus the Great placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Human," he announced "you've made a great mistake. You won't escape this time."

She took a deep breath to calm herself at least a little.

"Go ahead and attack." She responded without even trying to hide how intimidated she felt right at this moment.

Papyrus smirked, "with pleasure, human."

Towki was afraid. Very afraid. Shaken to the core. But this time, she knew how to hide it.

She made sure where the glowing ax was going to land and cartwheeled out of the way. There was a slight miscalculation proven by her ponytail flowing free after her hair band was perfectly cut in half.

She yelled when she pressed the glowing challenge option, "I got guts to face you. I wonder, do you have any?"

Papyrus didn't even cringe at the pun his opponent effortlessly made but Towki swore she saw Papyrus' empty eye socket twitch yet it seemed like he wasn't aware of that himself.

"You won't get away this time, human." He said and attacked once again.

"I see that you do have guts. Pretty impressive... FOR A SKELETON!"

Towki didn't dodge in time and got struck. Her health decreased by the amount of damage she gained.

"Give up, human. You're just wasting your time."

*Towki keeps herself optimistic even though she couldn't dodge the next move.

She later had no choice but to try to attack.

With what, though? She had nothing. She still has to try.

"This is a warning." She said and pressed Attack.

She sprinted and leaped in the air while doing a perfect split, her left leg pointing at the scene behind her as her right leg was not only used to expose the direction of her jump, but to kick Papyrus' lower jaw bone. When she landed, her left foot landed before her right foot. She barely made a sound at all.

Papyrus stumbled back when his head was thrown back with brutal force caused by the kick. He caressed it and glared at her when he saw his HP lowered.

"You're dead, human."

*Towki feels a shiver of fear down her spine. Yet she stays optimistic.

She got struck twice, then it was her turn. She chose to act by puffing steam out of her mouth for another intimidation attempt.

Papyrus didn't budge. He attacked again.

When the axe made contact with Towki, her knees landed on the ice cold snow. She watched her HP decrease to an alarming low amount.

 _No, everything's going wrong. This is why I should be careful of everything. I'm not strong enough, I should just give up._ Towki's dark thoughts plagued her mind, leaving out Frisk's name. It's as if they knew not to let her sibling's name cross her mind. If that were the case, Towki could make them go away and be on her way.

Her skin screamed against the feeling of the coldest burn of sniw but Towki didn't care. _I deserve this pain for not being fit for anything. I was meant to fail, anyways. Why did I think I could make a difference?_

With Frisk being blocked away from her awareness, her refusal to act and fight, her HP decreasing after every strike she took, there seemed like there was no hope whatsoever.

 _It's better if I just quit after I die._ She thought just when Papyrus prepared the last axe it would take for her defeat.

"Nyehehehe!" He laughed.

.

*Frisk, take my hand.

* _..._

 _* ..._

 _* ..._

 _*_ Frisk turns away

.

"ACK!"

Towki looked up to find Papyrus on the ground with a chain of ice wrapped across his chest plate of armor.

"What are you doing? Get this thing off me right at this moment. That's an order." Papyrus yelled.

Iced Grillby ignored him and ran at Towki. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Run!" He hollered.

No questions were asked, she simply knew better than to hesitate and followed him into the fog.

She heard Papyrus' voice dim as the distance increased between her and him, "Come back or you'll be known as a criminal, Grillby. A fugitive. If you're smart, you will obey. King Asgore will hear about this..."

"Stop!" She shouted and iced Grillby halted "please, I can't run no more. I'm weak and... And..."

"Food, that's right," He rummaged through a bag he carried on his back, he pulled out a warm hot dog with tinfoil wrapped around it to keep it warm. He then handed it to her, "this one's out of the house." He chuckled.

Towki nearly chocked on bread when she tried not to laugh.

She sighed in satisfaction after nothing but crumbs on her shirt was left, "You saved me. I guess I should thank you." She smiled.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do... For an old friend's older sister."

Just after iced Grillby's words left his mouth, a snowflake hovered into Towki's view. She reached for it and it glowed once again.

*The feeling of a new friendship fills you with optimism.

*file saved

When time resumed and her HP was restored, the charm announced Frisk's presence.

"How are you still remembering?" They said.

"Unfortunately I'm as clueless as you, kiddie. I'm so sorry."

Towki burped lightly, "You do realize you've ruined your life and reputation just to help me. I... I didn't mean for this to happen, you don't deserve this. You could've just turned your back."

Iced Grillby shook his head, "some things are meant to be and other things are not. This... Timeline is part of the things that should not exist. I am not meant to be ice, or be an employee in a job that I hate, or be clumsy on the job. I am the opposite of that. I'm supposed to be fire in a bar that I own, working happily while I proudly serve my costumers."

He then turned away and blushed a light shade of white across his cheeks.

"Do you know what caused all this?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know that either. All I know is one second, I set a plate down on a table and I blink. The next second, I am being yelled at by Someone I'd rather forget for tripping on a pile of plates again."

"Then what are we waiting for, Tokes? We have a timeline to fix." Frisk responded.

"Wait," Iced Grillby yelped, "I think you will need a tour guide, kiddie."

.

.

 **Accept Iced Grillby into your team?**

 **A) yes**

 **B) No**

Comment your vote for the next chapter!


	8. please read

For now on, instead of waiting for readers to leave at least one comment one each chapter I'm going to require an amount of comments/votes in order to continue this fic. I've seen that many people read taleUnder but only three regular readers comment on what they think should happen next. The point of this story is for readers to participate and feel like they're playing a huge important part of the story instead of just being a typical audience. So here are the new rules if you really want this fanfic to continue.

1) I'll take at least eight comments from anyone on what choice they want Towki, Frisk, etc, to do on the next chapter.

2) the deadline is until I update taleUnder. After that, votes from previous chapters will be closed. You can still comment on what you think about the story, though./p

The previous chapter is still available for votes so if you really want to know how taleUnder ends, it will be up to you. If there is no progress on reader participation in the next few days (I won't tell you what specific day), I will have no choice but to discontinue developing the story and delete it for good.

I believe in you, but sometimes to do some good I gotta be the bad guy.


	9. I'm sorry

.

When I first thought of taleUnder, I was very excited and couldn't wait to start. I was hoping this could be the greatest thing that has happened in my account. I thought people might like it...

I noticed it wasn't at all what I hoped for. I could barely update because there was little to no cooperation from my readers. I gave them one last chance and they let me down.

I feel crushed. Defeated. Discouraged. I believed in you but you failed me.

I might change my mind, I might not but if I do, do not take it for granted. Please.

I believed in my readers, I gave them one last chance... But it seems like it wasn't enough.


End file.
